


The Journalist

by RoseyR



Series: Dating the Mob Boss [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Backstory, Crimes & Criminals, Journalist Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Makoto wearing disguises, OCs - Freeform, mob boss Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto's life involves being in danger, always getting every evidence he can find, and of course getting the best story he can get, even if it means wearing a fish costume, dancing with sharks, work in a strip club, and now, dating a mob boss. How this journalist came to be, let's find out!





	The Journalist

Makoto didn't understand how he found himself in this situation. He was currently standing in front of a volcano while wearing a hula girl skirt and a coconut bra. He looked over and sees his boss, Gorou, sipping a coconut with a straw.

"Looking good Mako!" Gorou said.

"What's the point of this job again!?" Makoto shouted.

"It's to see if the whole traditional dance will actually calm down the volcano," Gorou said.

"What if it doesn't!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well...why do you think we have medical insurance for our employees?" Gorou said.

"...Sir, if I survive this...I'm quitting!" Makoto said as he started to get into position.

"Nah, you'll always come back," Gorou said as he continued sipping his coconut.

"...I still don't understand why I have to wear this? The grass skirt I understand, but the bra?"

"Well this dance if usually done by the females," Gorou said.

"Okay...but couldn't I wear pants?" Makoto asked.

"We got to go all the way if this is going to work," Gorou said.

"This isn't going to work!" Makoto exclaimed.

"We won't know till we see," Gorou said, "now start dancing!"

"Ugh," Makoto groaned and started doing the dance moves. He swayed his hips and had his hands up high and remembered the steps he studied.

Suddenly, the volcano started erupting and the ground started shaking violently.

"...That can't be good," Gorou said.

Let's just say, the two got out of there alive with one degree burns and singed hair.

"Hello Makoto, how may I-" Miho stared at her favorite customer who has soot over his face and his hair slightly burnt. "...You really need to quit that job."

"I know...but it does make my life exciting," Makoto laughed. He asked Miho if she has a copy of how to tame wild wolves.

* * *

Makoto was currently face to face with a great white shark...without a cage. The reason he was here was because Gorou wanted to see if punching a shark in the nose will stop it from attacking you.

He seriously needs to quit his job.

"Makoto! Just punch the shark on the nose and you'll be fine!" Gorou's voice came out of Makoto's underwater walkie.

"U-uh...the shark already looks aggravated enough...I don't think I want to make it even more angry," Makoto said.

"It's fine, the guy said it was their safest shark," Gorou said.

"Um...no...I said it was our most dangerous shark here...and that it would attack him if he was not in a cage," the man who let them see the shark said.

Makoto gulped, the shark looked hungry. Makoto almost lost a hand.

"...Let me guess...shark?"

"A great white shark actually," Makoto said.

"...I'll get you some ointment and bandages while you write down what books you need," Miho said.

"Thanks Amakata-san," Makoto said.

* * *

"So Makoto...how you feel about joining a strip club?"

Makoto opened his eyes and started screaming.

"A-ah! I hate you so much Gorou!" Makoto shrieked as he threw the pillow he was sleeping on in a random direction. Makoto calmed down and tried to catch his breath.

"...Bad dream?" Haru asked as he sat up and looked at Makoto.

"...More like nightmare," Makoto sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"...I know you told me what you did for a job and all...but geez...you should have quit," Haru said.

"I know I know...that's what everyone tells me...heck...even Gorou told me to quit once..." Makoto said.

"Then why didn't you?" Haru asked.

"It's because...well...the job might be tough and all...but...I do enjoy it...it makes my job less boring," Makoto said.

"Well you don't have to worry about your job or being bored, I'll make sure you life is less boring," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto's neck.

"A-ah...Haru, it's very late and I would like to get some sleep," Makoto said.

"Well I can't possibly sleep not because of your screaming, so might as well get me tired," Haru said.

"Ugh...I really don't want to do that Haru," Makoto pouted.

"...You didn't forget that I'm still a mob boss and can order my men to shoot you," Haru said.

"Okay okay okay! Jeez, you really are pushy," Makoto said.

"Well you know I would never actually shoot you, yet you still agreed," Haru said.

"Only because it's you," Makoto blushed. Makoto leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips. Makoto will thank Gorou for one that, and that was making him do the strip club job and that led to him meeting Nanase Haruka. Iwatobi's number one crime boss.

"Let's see if I'll get tired with one round," Haru said.

"K-knowing you, it'll at least take three rounds," Makoto sighed.

"Good point," Haru smirked.

Makoto didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Makoto sighed and didn't eat his lunch that Rei made for him.

"...Is something wrong Makoto?" Rei asked as he finished wiping his hand after washing them.

"I don't know...I guess...I feel...bored," Makoto said.

"Eh? You're bored? That's ironic, people would think you're never bored when you're dating a mob boss," Nagisa laughed.

"I mean...I do love being with Haru, especially after being with him for five months now...but...I don't know...I feel...I feel like...I'm still trapped here," Makoto said.

"How so? Every since the whole...you escaping and drinking in the bar fiasco...you are allowed to go outside...even work I believe," Rei said.

"Yeah...actually...what happened to just going to work?" Nagisa asked.

"Well...after I told Haru what I do for work, he became anxious and told me to quit my job," Makoto said.

"H-how dangerous was your job again?" Rei asked.

"Um...well there was that one time I was dancing in front of a volcano, and it erupted," Makoto said.

"Oh yeah, I read that one a while back, even the photo looked like it was burnt from the lava," Nagisa said.

"G-goodness...and you survived that!?" Rei asked.

"...Yeah...I survived all of that...and it's all thanks to Amakata-san's books...those books helped me out a lot...and I did get to see many places...meet a lot of interesting people...I even helped people...I...I..." Makoto looked down and started feeling sad.

"Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"...I love Haru, I really do...but I love my job as well...I'm a journalist damn it! I need to get out there and explore the unknown!" Makoto said as he stood up and hit the table.

"Yeah yeah! You need to be free!" Nagisa shouted.

"Um...I don't think-"

"Yes...I need to get out there again! I need to be the journalist I was born to be!" Makoto said.

"Testify!" Nagisa shouted.

" I really don't think-"

"I'm getting out there and find my story!" Makoto said.

"You go Mako!"

"Wait a minute!" Rei shouted. The two looked at Rei, his face was currently red. "I don't mean to rain on your parade Makoto...but I don't think getting your job back is a good idea at the moment," Rei said.

"Eh? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Well...you see...lately, Rin's gang has been active, we got a call from Hinata saying how Rin is still searching for his sister and is also threatening to find you and make you tell him everything," Rei said.

"Eh? You've got to be kidding me! Rin and Haru are still at each other's throats?" Makoto sighed.

"Well they're both crime bosses, and the rules of being a crime boss is that you need to make sure you're the only crime boss in the area, no competition, no survivors," Nagisa said.

"Yes, even if our activity as of late has been decreasing lately," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well lately, Haru refuses to negotiate with anything illegal anymore, he no longer visits his old clients, and he spends most of his workdays helping his people with their businesses instead of threatening to shoot their heads off," Rei said.

"I think Haru is going straight, thanks to Mako-chan here," Nagisa said.

"Y-you think I have an influence on Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Well...ever since he met you...he's been less cold...he actually got me a gift for my birthday," Rei said.

"Wasn't it a glasses cleaning set?" Nagisa asked.

"The thought counts," Rei said.

"Right. Still...this whole fight between Haru and Rin is starting to become ridiculous. I can tell those two want to be friends," Makoto said.

"...You can tell they want to be friends?"

"Are you sure your eyesight is right?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm a journalist, our key tool is having a keen eye," Makoto said. Suddenly, it looked like Makoto had a perfect idea.

"Makoto?"

"...That's it..."

"What's it?"

"How we're going to make Haru and Rin friends," Makoto said.

"...Eh!?" Rei and Nagisa stared at Makoto in shocked. Whatever Makoto had planned, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Amakata-san!" Makoto came in with Nagisa and Rei trailing behind him.

"Makoto? It's been awhile, how have you been?" Miho said.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you have any books of disguises and ways to infiltrate into a gang's secret hideout," Makoto said.

"There's no way she would have a book like-"

"Here you go," Miho said.

"...She actually has a book like that?"

"More like books dear...but why do you need them? You're no longer working with Gorou," Miho said.

"It's for something else," Makoto said.

"Well knowing you, you're probably going to be okay...just don't get killed," Miho said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Makoto said as he smiled at Miho.

"...Is this really a normal conversation between you and your customer?" Rei asked.

"Well I've known Makoto since he was still a junior reporter for Gorou, and my how many books he asked from me," Miho giggled.

"Well I did need to study up when Gorou asked me how to fix a toilet," Makoto said.

"Honestly, that man so cheap," Miho sighed.

"Yes...but you love him don't you?" Makoto said

"...I do..." Miho giggled, "have fun reading Makoto."

"Thanks, bye," Makoto said. The three left the book shop and headed home.

"So how exactly are we suppose to help Rin and Haru by reading these books?" Rei asked.

"Trust me, books always help me whenever I need to do my job," Makoto smiled.

"Whatever you say Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Rei said.

"Trust me, I do," Makoto said.

* * *

"...So you want to ask Rin to help you open your...costume shop in our territory?" Sousuke said as he looked over the papers and looked at the Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, who are dressed up as girls.

"Um...yes?" Makoto said in a high voice.

"...Alright...I'll go speak with Rin, just wait here," Sousuke said.

"Will do," Nagisa said in a high voice.

Sousuke left the three and they relaxed once he was gone.

"N-Nagisa! Are you sure these were the only disguises we had?" Rei blushed.

"Hey, it was either this or three dog costumes," Nagisa said.

"Still...this is degrading," Rei said.

"I'll admit...this color does not suit me at all," Makoto said.

"Really? I thought it compliments your eyes," Nagisa said.

"Aw, you're too sweet," Makoto said.

"Excuse me, but we're in a very awkward situation right now," Rei said.

"...What the heck are you guys doing?" a familiar voice said.

"Hinata!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What are you doing here...unless," Nagisa gasped, "you're double-crossing us!"

"No you idiot, I'm checking on Rin, it was Gou's request," Hinata said.

"I see...that means you know what Rin does right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...lately...he's been moping around and stuff...I think ever since you got drunk and told him about Gou, he's been doing a lot of thinking," Hinata said.

"I see..." Makoto said.

"So...why are you guys dressed in drag?"

"We're trying to get into Rin's hideout and find anything on him, so we can get Haru and Rin to be friends," Nagisa said.

"...Are you insane?" Hinata said.

"Trust me, this will work, I'm a journalist after all," Makoto said.

"...Alright, but I better come with you just to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Hinata said.

Sousuke finally came back and was surprised to see Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm these lovely ladies manager, sorry I was late," Hinata said.

"Okay, well...Rin will see you now," Sousuke said.

The four walked into Rin's office and were surprised to see Rin looking like a complete mess.

"I've heard he hasn't been out for awhile...but this is just sad," Hinata said.

"Rin, what happened to you?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know anymore...Gou left...my friendship with Haru is dead...and what do I have to gain? Just trying to act tough and keeping the gang together...but it's all pointless," Rin said and took a good swig of the beer he had on his desk.

"Come on Rin...I'm sure if you you...forgive Haru and apologized to him, then maybe you two can be friends again and have this whole mess behind," Makoto said.

"I don't know...I'm a complete mess...I couldn't possibly-"

"Listen here Rin, the number one thing you need to do in life is have confidence! Now I want you to get up and start doing something!" Makoto said.

"Why should I-" Makoto slapped him in the face. Rei, Nagisa, and Hinata were shocked to see Makoto do that.

"Not buts mister! Do you want to get Gou back?" Makoto said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be friends with Haru?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be a lazy, no good, mob boss?"

"Yeah! I mean no!" Rin said.

"Then get out there and be the best mob boss you can be!" Makoto said.

"You're right!" Rin said as he slapped the can of beer off his desk. "I gotta stop feeling sorry for myself and start doing something!"

Just then, Nitori, Momo, and Sousuke ran into the room.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah boss, we heard screaming!" Momo said.

"Y-you're not getting murdered are you!?" Nitori exclaimed.

"Hell no, but I'm reborn boys! I'm back in action, and it's all thanks to this dame," Rin said.

"...Dame?" Momo looked at Sousuke and Nitori. They both shrugged.

"You don't have to thank me," Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"No...but I can thank you in this way," Rin said as he grabbed Makoto's shoulder and started leaning in.

"W-wait a minute!" Makoto blushed.

"Rin wait-" Hinata exclaimed. Suddenly, a hand hit Rin in the head.

"Oi...lay off my boyfriend," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto was surprised to see Haru.

"Haru!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Haru!" Rei, Nagisa, and Hinata said.

"I'm also here," Gou said from behind Haru.

"G-gou?"

"Hey big brother...nice to see you again," Gou said shyly.

"Haru...how did you-"

"I came back early and heard you guys' plan...I'm touched you want me and Rin to be friends again...but really? You have to do this?" Haru said as he gestured the outfit.

"So far it was working," Makoto said shyly.

"Ugh...you have any idea how dangerous this was? If Rin wasn't a pathetic excuse of a person-"

"Hey!"

"You would have been killed," Haru said as he crossed his arms.

"...Well what do you expect? I am a journalist," Makoto said.

"...Okay that excuse doesn't really-" Hinata was interrupted when Haru kissed Makoto on the lips.

"Oh my," Gou said.

"Not in front of us you idiot!" Rin said.

Haru sighed and walked over to Rin. He raised his hand. "...Friends?"

Rin looked at him but sighed, "Friends." Rin shook Haru's hand and everyone relaxed.

"...Are kidding me...that actually worked!?" Rei said.

"Well you gotta hand to Mako-chan, he's an incredible journalist," Nagisa said.

"Right...and if he can do something like this...then I guess he can be a journalist again," Haru said.

"Really Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Haru sighed.

"Oh thank you Haru-chan!" Makoto said as he hugged Haru.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's send Makoto off to work!" Nagisa said.

"We don't all have to-" Already, everyone started heading out. "...Note to self...never get involved with the mob ever again," Hinata sighed and started following everyone.

* * *

Makoto reached the agency and felt nervous, he hopes that Gorou will take him back. Suddenly, there was gunshots and screaming heading their way.

"Help!" Gorou was running as an angry gang started chasing him with guns.

"What the heck?" Makoto said.

Gorou spotted Makoto and quickly ran towards him.

"Makoto! Is that you? ...Nice dress," Gorou said.

"Thank? W-what's going on Gorou? Who are those men?"

"Makoto my boy...everything ain't the same without you...I've tried to doing it on my own, but it's difficult. So, I've been looking everywhere for you kid, and...please...please come back to work!" Gorou said.

"That's what I came for sir," Makoto smiled.

"Really?" Gorou asked.

"Yep!"

"Then...please save me from those guys!" Gorou said.

"What did you do?"

"I thought they knew where you could be, but they said they didn't and I thought they were lying...and one thing led to another and someone's fish died...it's a complete mess," Gorou said.

"Jeez, you're hopeless," Makoto sighed. Makoto stepped forward and the gang that was chasing after Gorou stopped. "Um...excuse me...who's your leader?"

"That would be me, and I recommend you hand us that asshole you got hiding behind ya," the man said.

"I would like to apologize for my friend's actions, he also says sorry as well, so please...don't kill him," Makoto said.

"Who do you take us for?" the man said as he grabbed Makoto's collar.

"Who do you think you are for touching someone else's guy," Haru said as he stepped up and slapped the guy's hand.

"I-it's Nanase!" one guy said.

"So what? The guy gone soft for awhile now...he ain't nothing," the man said.

"Oh really? Then what about me?" Rin said.

"M-Matsuoka-san!"

"If you don't stay away from my friends here...I'll put a bullet in that skull of yours," Rin said.

"Y-yes s-sir...let's get out of here boys!" the leader quickly ran away and Gorou relaxed.

"Makoto...I have no idea what you've been doing...but I'm so glad you're back kid," Gorou said.

"Aw...sir...come here," Makoto said as he had his arms up. Gorou was about to give Makoto a hug, but Makoto instead punched him in the gut.

"W-why...?"

"That was for making me work in a strip club, complimentary to your fiancée," Makoto said.

"Noted," Gorou groaned, "I'll see you tomorrow morning as usual?"

"Make it a little later...I want to spend time with my boyfriend here," Makoto blushed. Makoto held Haru's hand and the two headed home with Nagisa and Rei close behind.

"...They sure make a weird couple," Rin said.

"I think they're cute," Gou said.

"Right...and do you promise not to leave like that?" Rin asked.

"If you promise not to be so overprotective big brother," Gou said.

"Don't worry...I won't," Rin said and ruffled Gou's head.

"I'll admit...that kid makes one great journalist," Hinata said.

Everything was back to normal. Makoto continues his exciting life as a journalist, while also having a new exciting life as Iwatobi's number one mob boss' boyfriend. At least you could never say Makoto's life was boring.


End file.
